


Copycat

by somethingscarlet13



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Smut, sex without touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Íþróttaálfurinn doesn't like sugar.Unless it's at Glanni Glaepur's mouth.





	

Íþróttaálfurinn hated sugar. Most of the time. It went against everything he stood for. Except for when it happened to be at Glanni Glaepur's mouth. The second the trickster sucked a lollipop or tore a bite of liquorish off with his teeth it made Ibpro's head spin, knees go week, and blood rushing down to below the belt. 

He had called this meeting with Glanni to discuss his punishment for his crimes, but it was never going to happen now. 

Because, damn him, Glanni had candy with him. A bright pink sucker to be exact, and the way he was tonguing it was positively sinful. 

Ipbro had attempted to talk, more than once, but every time he begain to speak Glanni would bite at the lollipop and suck at the side of it and words had failed him.

Glanni had been teasing him for over an hour now, so long that every time he licked the candy Ibpro would lick his own lips. So long that every time Gianni's teeth hit the crystallized sugar with a clink, Ibpro would gasp and bite at his lower lip. So long now that every little move Glanni made, Ibpro would copy it without even realizing that he did.

Glanni, of corse, knew. He knew and he planned to use it to his advantage. Ibpro was almost completely gone, so it wouldn't be much longer now.

With one hand Glanni traced his fingers around the base of his neck. Across from him, trembling with desire, Ibpro did the same. 

From his neck, Glanni slowly trailed his hand down his body, enjoying how the elf perfectly mirrored his movements.

With his hands at his waist now, Glanni began palming himself through his clothes. 

At first Ibpro didn't move, and Glanni began to fear that he had taken it too far, that the elf had come to his senses, but within a second Ibpro was copying him, palming himself through his pants with shuttered breaths, eyes locked on Glanni's mouth and the lollipop he had held against it. 

Glanni pushed the lollipop into his mouth, noticing that doing so made Ibpro begin to palm himself harder, mouth falling open, focused on one thing and one thing only.

Without a second thought, Glanni pushed the whole thing into his mouth, eyes igniting like fire when he saw what it did to Ibpro.

The elf was on his knees and one hand, the other hand being used to try to get himself off through his clothes. He was panting like a dog, tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth, and his eyes were beginning to lid.

Knowing he had Ibpro exactly where he wanted him, Glanni bit down hard on the sucker, breaking it.

Ibpro came to the sound of sugar splintering into tiny pieces

Glanni could see it, see the growing stain in the front of his pants, see the way the elf's whole body seized up, see how his eyes closed and how he gasped for breath. 

As much as Glanni wanted to, he couldn't stay and watch, so he turned and fled back to the streets to hide again until Ibpro came back. When he did, Glanni would be ready. 

He wondered if Ibpro would enjoy a different colored sucker next time. 

Or maybe he'd bring a jawbreaker.


End file.
